Conseillière conjugale !
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: Drago trompe Harry, ça se règle chez la conseillère !


Auteur: Pouet-Pouet

Titre: Conseillière conjugale.

Couple: Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette OS n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

**Conseillière conjugale !**

« - J'en ai marre Dray !

- Qu'est-ce tu as encore ?

-Tu rentre à des heures pas possibles, tu ne fais rien à la maison et surtout tu as des marques de griffure sur les bras ! Tu me trompe avoue Dray !

- Mais 'Ry chéri tu sais bien que je t'aime ! Jamais je ne ferais ça !

- Et le boxer de Blaise dans ta voiture ? Cela suffit Dray j'en n'ai plus que marre nous allons allez voir une conseillère conjugale !

- Oh non Harry, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Aller déballer notre vie de couple à une inconnue !

- C'est ça ou le divorce Drago ! Je t'aime mais je ne supporte plus que tu ailles voir ailleurs ! »

Voilà la conversation qui a fait que moi, Drago Malefoy, le beau, le riche, l'adulé Drago Malefoy se retrouve chez une conseillère conjugale. Le bâtiment est beau et cela sent le luxe, notre conseillère se prénomme Nel Blois. D'après Granger et Weasley, c'est la meilleure. Quand Weasley avais commencé à tromper Granger celle-ci s'était mise dans une rage folle, la moitié de la maison y était passé le médicomage qui avait soigné Weasley leur avait conseillé cette Nel Blois et d'après Weasley et Granger elle faisait des miracles. Leur couple avais repris du poil de la bête et depuis il avait eu deux enfants. Harry sonna et une voix aigüe nous demanda de nous présenter, Harry lui répondit que nous étions le rendez vous de 14 heures de Nel Blois. La belle porte en boite sculptée s'ouvrit et nous entrions dans un hall tout en marbre avec un bureau et un grand escalier. Au bureau était assise une femme et de la même voix aigüe qu'a l'entré, elle nous demanda de remplir un papier et ensuite nous pourrions monter dans la salle d'attente. Elle nous donna chacun une fiche et des plumes et nous dis qu'il fallait les remplir séparément sans dire à l'autre nos réponses. Le nom, bah facile Malefoy, le prénom, Drago Lucius. L'âge, bah j'ai 25 ans et toutes mes dents. Marier, paxé ou simplement en couple, bah je suis marié. Date de l'union si il y a mariage, euh alors là ce n'était pas le 30 mai 2000, surement ! Nom complet de votre partenaire, bah alors ça c'est facile Harry James Potter. Son âge, bah le même que moi 25 ans. Nombre d'enfants, nan mais ça va pas bien oui ? J'ai une gueule à avoir de mioches, moi ? Le reste c'est sans importance, je le remplis vite et le rend. Harry lui a fini bien avant moi. Nous montons dans la salle d'attente, qui est déserte. Nous attendons pas longtemps, une jeune femme vient à notre rencontre et nous demande de la suivre ce que nous faisons sagement. Elle est belle, dans la vingtaine comme nous, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux marron, un t-shirt noir, un jeans noir et des bottes noires. Elle nous fait nous fait nous assoir dans un canapé rouge sang et elle s'assoie en face de nous.

« - Bonjour je m'appelle Nel Blois, je suis votre conseillère conjugale. Quelle est le problème ?

- Drago me trompe sans arrêt !

- Drago, vous n'aimez pas votre compagnon ?

-QUOI ?! Vous voulez rire ? Harry c'est ma vie ! Sans lui je ne suis rien. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de ne pas céder à la tentation !

- Sur votre fiche Drago vous avez mis que vous vous étiez marié le 30 Mai 2000. Mais sur celle d'Harry il est écrit que c'était le 30 Avril 2000. Quelle était la vraie date ?

-Et bien, je pense que c'est plus Harry qui a raison, je n'ai pas bonne mémoire des dates.

- Harry ?

-C'est bien le 30 Avril 2000 ! Vous voyez il n'est même pas capable de se souvenir d'une date aussi importante ! Et après ça je suis sensé le croire quand il me dit qu'il m'aime ?

- Mais oui je t'aime Harry ! Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi ! Je mourrais pour toi, je tuerais pour toi, je serais même prêt à avoir des enfants pour toi alors que tu sais très bien je déteste ça. Tu es ma vie Harry, mon soleil, ma nuit. Si je n'avais pas tes rayons pour veillez sur moi je serais à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est ! Je sais que je te fais souffrir, je sais que le fait que je ne me rappelle même pas de la date de notre mariage est un fait horrible, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je t'en pris crois moi, je t'aime ! »

Nel regarda l'échange avec un petit sourire, Harry et Drago ressortirent du bureau quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nel retourna à son bureau et sa secrétaire vient la voir et lui demanda.

« - Comment vous faites ?

- Mais rien voyons !

- Oh aller j'ai vu les fiches de ces deux jeunes gens, c'était voué à l'échec ! Vous avez un truc !

- Bon je vous le dit mais juste à vous ! Tout mon bureau est soumis à un sortilège de révélateur de sentiments ! »

Nel repartit dans ses dossiers avec un petit sourire et la secrétaire elle repartit à son bureau. Comme l'avais dit Drago, Harry et lui adoptèrent des orphelins de la seconde guerre. Ils emménagèrent dans le manoir Malefoy qui avais était refait pour l'occasion et jamais plus ils retournèrent voir Nel Blois.


End file.
